Mariah and Ray's Christmas Miracle
by PikaGirl13
Summary: It's christmas time and "The White Tigers" are throwing a Christmas party! Mariah wants to tell ray that she loves him after many failed attempts the previous Christmas's. Will she be able to this year? RayxMariah Oneshot! Merry Christmas everyone!


Mariah and Ray's Christmas Miracle

In the heart of The White Tigers home village, Joyous celebration was heard all around as people hanged up decorations and lights on their houses while children raced around having snow ball fights. It was Christmas Eve and the team from China had finally gotten home for the holidays.

"Yes finally some down time! It's been forever since we had a break and just relaxed at home again, don't you agree Ray?" Asked the young pink haired Girl as she and the rest of the gang walked through the village awing at the newly put up Christmas decorations.

Ray smiled his cat-like teeth at her and said, "Ya no kidding after all the tournaments we've been through this past year we barely had time for any visits home so it's a nice change." Everyone shook their heads in agreement, they had been facing the Blitzkrieg Boys and of course Tyson's team of the Bey Breakers.

"So what do you all want to do for Christmas this year? Since we are on the topic of downtime, I think we should do a Christmas party!" Said the green haired boy named Kevin. "We could invite our friends to the celebration to and we could have an awesome time! What do you guys say PLEASE!"

Lee, Ray, and Mariah all thought about this, it was a good idea that Kevin had come up with and they did want to see their friends on more friendly grounds than in a competing competition. They all smiled at each other and felt like children themselves once more.

"I'm all for that idea! I can help cook the dinner and prepare the snacks, of course it's Ray's decision though since he is Team leader." Mariah told Kevin with a smile, she glanced at Ray and he nodded his head.

"Sounds like an excellent idea! Besides I want to battle Max and Tyson and Kai again in an all out battle royal." Ray said laughing making everyone in the Team cheer in excitement and happiness.

After that they went straight to work, Mariah helped Kevin create the invitations for everyone of their friends: Tyson, Max, Kai, Kenny, Miguel, Emily, Mathilda, and everyone that they have become closer too ever since the past battles and tournaments.

Gary helped move tables and chairs into place with Ray and Lee and within the hour they were done, Mariah swears that they were as fast as cheetahs! Not only did they get those set up in time but they also had gotten Christmas lights and tablecloths and silverware onto the tables. Oh the Magic of Christmas.

Mariah also had her own reasons in loving Christmas so much, it was because it gave her a chance every year to work up the courage to tell Ray that she loves him and every year so far she hadn't been able to confess yet. This situation was starting to frustrate her as much as it made her excited, she would wake up on Christmas morning and have the chance to tell him about her feelings but it just made her more nervous and her chance would slip away. But not this year, no, this year Mariah was making sure that her feelings for him would become known. One way or another.

Kevin must had spotted her acting weird and flustered because he then giggled and told her in a teasing voice, "What are you doing Mariah? Dreaming about someone or are you that anxious to get started cooking so you can eat it all?"

Mariah slapped the back of his head with her right hand, a personal favorite way of punishing Kevin whenever he does something that is stupid or something that annoys her. In this situation he did both.

"Shut up Kevin or else you won't be getting none of it and will be sent strait to bed young man!" Mariah told Kevin in a mother type tone that always works on him and secretly Mariah did feel more like a mother to Kevin then just a team mate or close friends, maybe it was because she was older and he was too inexperienced and still naïve.

"Anyway I think the plane with Tyson and the gang have arrived now." Kevin told Mariah after 2 hours, they were completely done with preparations and were just working on getting all dressed up for everyone to arrive. Mariah was wearing a long pink Chinese dress with small slits on the side that had a cherry blossom pattern or if you all want to be technical a "Sakura" Pattern.

"Ok tell ray to go down to meet them and ask Lee if he had set out everything for party gifts." Mariah told him as she put on her makeup. Kevin, who was wearing a black Chinese shirt with a black dragon print that went straight up to the neck area like a snake and a pair of traditional pants that made him look like a little prince.

"You got it, and also just to tell you, Lee wanted me to also tell you to make sure you don't be late to the party, I mean with your makeup and girly stuff that's all." Kevin told her with a smile and a tone like, _girls are so gross, _boys are so weird.

"Fine, whatever just get going alright, I need some more time to make some final touches and I want them to be a surprise so if you are done then adios!" Mariah told him with a girlish type of smart aleck look.

"Girls, forever a mystery." Kevin said behind his breath as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Mariah in the silence of her own room. She sighed in relief, looked in the mirror and put in the final personal touches that she needed, her lips for instance was now a light pink and her hair had a decoration that she made all by herself, a beautiful lotus flower barrette.

"Well its ShowTime, and hopefully this will be the night when I tell him finally." Mariah told herself confidently in the mirror. As she took one last look in the mirror and made sure everything was fine she walked to the door and before she even opened it Ray swinged the door open which surprised Mariah in the very least.

Ray looked at her in aw, causing Mariah to blush while he told her, "Sorry I didn't mean to barge in on you, it's just that we sorta need your help with a few things out in the other room but seeing you are all dressed up now I think it would be best if Lee just handled it." Was he blushing? Mariah saw a little pink on his face as he started to walk away.

Now Mariah was confidant, she was going to tell Ray that she loved him because he gave her a shining light of hope that signaled that he might feel the same way about her and more than just a child hood friend.

Later that night everyone had arrived on time and the party had begun. Ray, of course was having a quick Bey battle with Max and Tyson. Lee and Miguel were laughing about how Gary was doing his comedy skit while Mathilda held onto Miguel's arm laughing with him, Mariah wondered if they are now a couple, she hoped so because she knew about her feelings for him. And pretty much everyone was having a great time, Mariah got tons of compliments on her outfit which made her smile and even more confident than ever before.

Ray, in Mariah's eyes was hotter than when he was wearing his regular clothes, he wore a long sleeved black kimono shirt with matching black pants, making him look like a castle warrior.

A slow song started to play and everyone started to couple up, Mathilda with Miguel, Tyson with Hilary, Max with Mariam. Ray looked at her and smiled, he offered her his arm and she took it head on with a friendly smile.

"Well doesn't somebody look like a princess tonight." He told her as they started moving with the soft music. Mariah blushed and told him back, "Ya well I wanted to feel like one tonight."

Ray looked at Mariah with a skeptic look, almost like _Ok what are you hiding from me?_ Then he said in a casual tone, "So no reason at all for you dressing up or is it for somebody?"

Mariah's face got red in less than 3 seconds, here they were dancing together and Ray asked a question that pierced her right through her true goal, to tell him she loved him. Well this was as good as a time as ever, so she looked into his eyes and getting his full attention now she smiled and said to him.

"Look, Ray….. there's something I wanted to tell you for a long time now but I can never put it into the right words, I get to nervous and so I never do, but not this time I want to tell you on this Christmas what I have been meaning to tell you for all these years, I want to tell you that I lo-" she started to say but Ray put a finger to her lip to silence her and smiled his cat smiled. Slowly he went moved down to kiss her softly on her lips causing her to melt like butter.

"Well does that sum what you were gonna say?" Ray smiled at her, a few tears trickled down her cheek, she wanted to cry in his arms out of joy but she had to keep her composure because of the party. Ray wiped the tears off her cheek and said light heartedly, "Why are you crying? Do I really suck that bad at kissing?" They both laughed and Mariah snuggled up close.

"Not at all, in fact you are a godsend. And you made my wish come true, thanks." Mariah told him as they slowly danced again into motion with the rest.

"Christmas wishes really do come true." They both said in unison.


End file.
